Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{4}{11}-7\dfrac{3}{4} = {?}$
Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {19\dfrac{16}{44}}-{7\dfrac{33}{44}}$ Convert ${19\dfrac{16}{44}}$ to ${18 + \dfrac{44}{44} + \dfrac{16}{44}}$ So the problem becomes: ${18\dfrac{60}{44}}-{7\dfrac{33}{44}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{60}{44}} - {7} - {\dfrac{33}{44}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} - {7} + {\dfrac{60}{44}} - {\dfrac{33}{44}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=11 + {\dfrac{60}{44}} - {\dfrac{33}{44}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 11+\dfrac{27}{44}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 11\dfrac{27}{44}$